


Make A Wish

by RedFlamboyant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFlamboyant/pseuds/RedFlamboyant
Summary: Its been a month after the battle. They're all sad over many death.Percy has another death that only his self know. Marcus. Sacrificing his self to freed Percy. He is not a war hero. He is just Percy's hero.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Percy Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Make A Wish

Hurray... This FF has been beta readed!

Big thanks for Ms. Sakshi (sakshiagarwal017) for the lovely editing...

OooooooOOooooooOOooooooOOooooooO

Percy loved to watch quidditch. But if not for his brothers' pestering he would never willingly participate in the game itself. It was not just because the bludger had broken his glasses more often than not, but mainly because he thought sometimes the players could go beyond their limits just for winning a silly match.

Last week, he had to spend hours dragging Oliver out of the prefect bathroom where he was trying to drown himself over a lost match. It's not that he does not understand that Oliver's future (the one he dreamt) relies on the game's result, but still, attempting suicide was not at all a solution.

What if Percy failed to score perfect 12 NEWTs? Well, at least an "E," he would still be able to apply for any job he desired. He will not drown himself just because he failed once. Would he?

And today, another quidditch moron attempted to get himself killed.

It's been quite annoying with Moaning Myrtle looming around in the perfect bathroom, but another ghost would be unbearable, thinking about Marcus Flint's ghost floating around the bathroom when you did your business made Percy shudder.

It was not that he needed to use the bathroom but he recalled leaving his book in one f the corners, so he was lurking over to pick it. That is when he saw him in the pool's bottom laying still with almost no air bubble come out from his nose or mouth.

Percy ran over the side nearest to him. He yelled and called for him but Marcus was not responding.

Percy did not even strip his robe off before jumping into the pool. Marcus just let Percy drag him up and haul him to the poolside.

Percy felt grateful because Marcus just rolled over his side; chocking the water out and started breathing again.

He was wailing loudly like a helpless baby.

"DONT HELP ME!" Marcus struggled to get out of Percy's grip and jump back into the pool.

"I DONT CARE IF YOU WANT TO DIE, BUT NOT HERE!" Percy holds his wrist harder, and started to drag him along.

Marcus blinks his eyes. A little bit offended that Percy didn't give a damn .

"Why?"

"Do you want to share the room with Myrtle?"

Marcus started laughing hard.

He was laughing hard but was betrayed by the tears streaking down his face.

Percy was dumbfounded. Slytherin shedding tears, was that even possible? A boy to say the least.

"Have any idea of a better place to die?"

"Hmmm... Never thought of that before..."

Marcus laughed.

"How about the Astronomy tower?"

"Who would like to watch the students snogging all night long and spent their eternity in regret, knowing that they wasted their life and will never be able to snog any girl again?"

Marcus laughs again. The house rivalry was beyond Percy's mind, hating each other just because of different houses, when they could share a good laugh crossing that boundary.

"But if I'm not dying now, my father will kill me later."

"Why?"

Marcus stared at him. Then realization hit him that they were still holding hands. He looked over at Percy water dripping from his curly red hair sliding down his freckly thin face. Marcus had never seen Percy from this close but he had never been this close to anyone for that matter. His fingers are slender, pale contrary to Marcus's taught sun tanned wrist.

They were enemies. But Percy has saved his life despite the house rivalry. He didn't care if Marcus yanked him over and break all his lanky body on his attempt to hold Marcus from jumping back into the pool.

Behind his outdated glasses, his blue eyes were shining earnestly on Marcus' question. As if he cared. Marcus loosens himself and sat on the floor.

When Percy realized what Marcus was doing he let go off his hands and sat on the floor in front of him crossing his legs under himself. He summons a couple of towels, handing one of them over to Marcus, wrapping the other around his own shoulder shivering slightly. Marcus didn't know why but he felt like opening up to Percy.

"I don't want to marry the girl he chose for me."

"Ah..." Percy amused that in such an era, forced marriage still exists.

"I guess not because you just lost on quidditch game."

Marcus laughs heartedly.

"Why don't you want to marry her?" Percy asked out of curiosity drying his wet hair with the towel.

"You know Millicent Bulstrode?"

Percy scratches his long thin nose, eyebrows furrowed.

"Not sure. Is she that third-year girl?"

"Yes."

"Isn't she too young to be married?"

"We will be engaged until she graduated."

"I think she is quiet... Ump..." Percy struggled to find a right word to convey his thoughts but fails miserably.

Marcus laughed seeing the look on his companion's face. Indeed it wasn't exactly easy to find a perfect word to describe her.

"It's not about her. I don't resent her."

"Ah, then, do you like another girl?"

"No, for that matter, I don't like girls."

"Your family didn't accept that? Did they?"

"No they didn't, you know, we are purebloods. Almost the last of the Flints, so they insisted on us to provide them with their heirs."

"So you have to marry Bulstrode."

"Not really. I may marry another witch. Preferably a pureblood. Aaaah, if only I could bring another girl this holiday, they will forgive me. But I can't, I don't like to touch any girl!"

Percy stared at him carefully. Stopping his mind from making guesses and speculation.

"So horsy, huh?"

"Yes. My grandfather's health is worsening. He started to rewrite his will, and my father wants to get the biggest shares. But we, his sons, must at least be engaged so that my grandfather could include us in his will."

"Ask one of your friends to help?"

"I don't have a friend. And the girls in my house, all well known in my family's circle, they would think take it very seriously. My father may not kill me now, but later on, when we move out of the engagement, the girl's family might want to kill me too."

"Gosh. You guys like to kill as well."

Marcus finds that flat toned comment so hilarious that he laughed hard until tumbling to his side.

"Maybe I just need to get ready to be killed by my father, right."

Percy rubs his nose. He was not sure if Marcus was joking or he was serious. He knew the Flints were one of the owners of the menacing shark loan and other financial business empire. Their merciless reputation was well known. Percy sighed before taking his glasses off rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands.

Marcus attention was drawn towards his beautiful blue eyes with those long lashes which covered a good part of his cheek when he closed them.

"Your eyes are beautiful..." Marcus thought without even realizing that he had said it out loud.

He gasped when he saw the look Percy was giving him

'Idiot' he thought to himself

"What?" Percy blinked his eyes not believing his ears. A Slytherin has complimented his eyes. Wow, that was new.

Marcus' eyes sparkled as a great idea pops up into his mind.

"You could help me!"

"How?"

"Be my girl..." He said before grabbing Percy's hands.

"I'm a boy and not interested to switch sex at any time." He tried to snatch his hands back, but to no use.

Marcus holds his hands tighter and tried hard to pull out his puppy eyes.

"No, just pretend to be a girl."

"No."

"Please?"

"Nooo!" Percy presses his lips together.

Oh, Hades, his glaring is even more attractive! And those thin pink lips... how did he not notice those before? Ah, right, they were busy bickering each other for those past 6 years to even spare a glance at each other.

"Please? I will do anything you say..."

"No."

"I will grant you one wish. Anything you ask for .We are Flints after all..."

"We're dead Flint after they find out what were you scheming behind their back. A dead Flint along with a Weasley at that."

Marcus gigged. "No. I promise."

"That makes two promises."

"Ah, right."

"Easy to make, easy to break. Your promises."

"I will even give you an unbreakable vow if you want..."

Percy tilts his head a little. His wrist start feels numb in Marcus' muscled fingers grip.

He remembered that snakes tend to bite you back. He should remember that before he save Marcus. How to escape from him. His wand was fallen before when Marcus grabbed his hands.

"I want my wand."

Marcus's stared at him. Accessing the situation. And let go off his hands. "Sorry. I don't mean to hostage you... Here's your wand."

"Are they really going to kill you?"

"Yes."

"I just have to show up once right?"

"Yes, over a family dinner."

"When?"

"The first Saturday of our holiday."

"Fine."

"Great. I will buy you all the things that you need."

Percy let out a heavy breathe. Just what has he gotten himself into?

And he feels even more stupid when he sat on the Florean Fortesque's table on the holiday's first Saturday with a strawberry vanilla ice cream waffle in front of him. The event started with such a girly dessert while beside him Marcus was grinning from ear to ear, his face looking like it would split into two.

He looked different without his robe. He wore an expensive white shirt with a top few buttons undone, his hairy chest showing underneath. His black tight trousers hugging his firm butt nicely. His feet covered in prissy shoes.

Percy felt a little bit uncomfortable in his casual dark blue t-shirt and outdated jeans. He feels just like a servant compared to the other man.

"If I had not seen it with my own eyes, Weasley, I would have never believed you could look this casual. You look great like this." Marcus commented with a wink surprising Percy.

He didn't know how to respond, instead, he looked down at his ice cream.

They stealth their way out of the Leaky Cauldron to an exclusive muggle boutique. Marcus started showing Percy the dresses all Percy did was gave him a pouty face in response.

"How about some dignified dresses? I agreed to pretend to be a girl, not to be looks like a total slut."

Marcus grinned. He chose another dress, a "dignified dress" that was not too much revealing.

"See, I'm still a proud Gryffindor, I will never wear a Slytherin color." Percy spat seeing the green-silver dress Marcus had in his hands.

"So you want a red colored dress?"

"No. Anything but green or red."

"I guess red will look good on you."

"I will look like a walking bonfire."

Marcus let out a laugh. Percy must not have realized yet that he was indeed hot, even without red covering his body.

Finally, they found a decent simple dress in a deep blue color. The dress made his eyes look a lot brighter. The shop assistant brought matching shoes and clutch.

Marcus knew that this was just a scheme. But he couldn't resist himself from liking Percy.

They went to a luxurious beauty parlor next.

The casters whistled playfully to Marcus. It seems Marcus was a regular to this place.

"Oi, Dona, come show your magic to my girlfriend."

The muggle woman (or man? Percy wasn't very sure) Marcus called came in taking an inspecting glance at Percy.

Percy wondered as to why Marcus had mentioned magic in a muggle place, but he kept quiet. Marcus then introduced them to each other. He is now Pat, Patricia Somersby.

"My... My... Finally, you found a girl suitable for your taste, eh? She is so boyish... But I will pull out her lady soul. You get my word." Dona said winking to Marcus, and politely tugging Percy's elbow to follow her. She poked Percy's hair that he had magiced to grow shoulder long were now tied in a ponytail (but he was still not as handsome as Bill. Maybe Bill had been taken all the Weasley's handsome genes to himself and leaves none for Percy).

She brought Percy to a room with rose petals floating on a milk bath.

"You may cleanse yourself first. And if you want, we still have enough time for skin mastering or other skin treatment. We have a new product, Amazon mud mask, which will smoothen your skin, and remove any pollution's toxic..."

Percy's rolled his eyes, he had been having enough mud baths with the twins, and he didn't think there had be any difference between the Amazon's and the Burrow's mud.

"No, thanks. I will just clean myself."

Dona left Percy on his own accord.

Percy looked around the room. He had cleaned himself this morning. But the bathtub seems so tempting. So he decided to just enjoy what they had been serving here.

He felt glad, the bath made him relaxed, and the honey soap and shampoo made his skin wonderfully shuffle, and his hair felt so soft.

He always loved to dunk in the bathtub. In the school, at least he dunks in the prefect bathtub twice a week. Thrice or may be more in some tiring weeks.

Percy finished his wash up. He found a bathrobe along with some lingerie in his size. He rolled his eyes again. He flicks his wand and transfiguring the lingerie to his preferable mode. He cast a permanent sticking charm to the pad so it would not slide down later, and wore a bra. He did not even bother to check how he looked with that silly breast garment on. He packed his clothes and wand in the purse he had cast an inside enlargement charm on.

Then he wore the bathrobe and met Dona who had been preparing for his makeover.

Dona was chatting merrily and praising Percy south to north long. Percy was not so sure if he was that pretty or it's just because he came here as Marcus's date so Dona tried to please him, so she could get some extra tips?

Percy admired how even when Percy only mumbled short answers on her questions, Dona went on and on like a gossip Niagara.

Finally, she finished doing his makeup and hair. Her assistants had finished manicuring his nails.

She helped Percy with the dress and her assistant give him a pair of contact lenses to get rid of his glasses while she helped him with his shoes. Percy plucked the lenses into his eyes and could see his reflection clearer.

His jaws sleeked down.

Even his sister didn't look so beautiful. He admired his reflection as Dona and her assistants complimented Percy for his collar bone that was protruding sexily behind the dress's lacey shoulder piece.

"How? Do you like it?"

"Er... Isn't it too much?" Percy bit his lip and pulling his red hairs that had been ironed, waving wonderfully, framing his thin face. His eyes looking more intense due to the perfect eye makeup.

"I have done just a little touch up, dear. You look so beautiful."

Percy rolled his eyes again. He didn't know what a full makeup was if Dona has done just a little touch up. He was scared of how silly he would look; he imagined his face would look like Aunt Muriel's heavy mask-like makeup.

But Dona just added some high light and deeper tone. He felt completely reborn. He could now understand how Narcissus could fall in love with himself.

Dona dragged him out; Marcus was waiting in the lounge.

As soon as he saw a glimpse of Percy his jaw almost hit the floor, and his eyes bulged out. He practically emptied his wallet to tip Dona, and he couldn't stop smiling on their ride to his house. Ehm, castle. In a very luxurious sport muggle car with the roof lifted to prevent his make up from ruined. Percy felt embarrassed by Marcus's constant admiration, so he looked out the window, and enjoyed the beautiful coastal sun set's view.

The Flint's lived in a small castle in a rocky coastal hill with a high black fence and a lot of stout troll guards.

Percy let a long breath out. How stupid was he waltzing into this menacing troll lair, even with their heir, but Percy was participating in his scheme.

He was glaring at Marcus when they entered the dining room. No, it's a dining hall at least half size of Hogwarts great hall. What shocked him was the amount of people Marcus has called "family."

"You said it's a family dinner?"

"It is. My sisters came with their husband."

"How many sisters do you have?"

"Twelve."

Percy gulped. "And the rest?"

"Our relatives, my aunts, my uncles, and their spouses."

Percy was sweating heavily by now. "You said you are almost the last Flint?"

"I am. The women are now their husband's family. Right?"

"Uh..."

"My father thought, Flint's heritage should be owned by the Flints. My Grand Father also thought so. That's why they are expecting the boys to give them heirs."

"Uh..." Percy was at a loss of words.

He always thought the family dinner at the Burrow was crowded. Now, what could it be called? There were at least a hundred people sitting around the room.

Marcus's mother smiled kindly at him, Percy felt the heat on his face, and now must look red. Marcus's sister teased him and his mother scolded them telling them not to scare the shy lady.

The dinner went well. The food served by a dozen house-elves was delicious.

Behind the castle hard rock wall, they were human, with blood and flesh, talking and laughing at their dinner table warmly. Just like how a normal family would be. Even Grandfather, smiled and patted Marcus proudly.

After dinner, some of the aunts played the grand piano in the corner, and some of them started dancing and the other sat around the carved marble fire pit.

Marcus excused himself, saying he will show Pat his mother's pride, greenhouse. His mother winked and let him out tugging Pat's elbow.

Percy felt relieved because he had been starting to feel nauseated over the crowd.

Marcus leads him to the garden. He showed his mother's rare herbs and plant's collection that doesn't even Prof. Sprout had in her greenhouse.

They sat on the bench near the low gate facing the sea.

The moon was bright, glittering the garden with silver light.

Percy slide his shoes off, and Marcus lead him to a fountain. He sat on the edge, and Marcus showed him how he could dip his feet in the fountain.

It felt so nice, cool and relaxing after his feet clamped on the exhausting high heels.

Marcus talked a lot about his mother from whom he inherited his magical from. His father was a half troll. So that's why Marcus grew taller and muscular than any boys in the school.

Marcus talked about the beach that was under the castle's cliff where he usually goes to swim.

Percy asked him the reason as to why he winched on every woman's touch, no matter if it's his sisters or even his mother. He was hesitating first, but then slowly told Percy the reason.

They talked as if they were old acquitted friends.

The castle indeed seems crowded, but usually was so empty, when the other family members had gone back to their own places. It was usually Marcus and his parents around. He was the youngest, and his sisters were already married or still in Hogwarts when he was young. So he felt lonely. And so on and so on. Percy told him having close sibling is not better than lonely, especially some over creative prankster brothers like Fred and George. Marcus laughed at that and admitted that it may be really worse to have such brothers. So they were not just over active human bludgers Marcus ever meet, but really daily tiresome brothers.

The delicious food and good wine they served in the dinner made Percy to drowsy, but he still kept nodding over Marcus's stories.

Suddenly Percy felt Marcus hands grab his shoulder to prevent him falling to the fountain because he fell asleep.

They were laughing and his drowsiness was slowly fading.

But Marcus did not let go off his hands, instead he leaned forward. Percy's stiffened when he felt Marcus' warm breath under his ear.

"My father's watching us. Please stay still for a while..." He whispered and pretended to kiss Percy. Percy tried to sit stilled but he felt disturbed on Marcus's aftershave's scent that blended mildly with the wine he was drink in the dinner. He cursed his self that he unconsiuosly sniffing the scent and has been leaning closer. Their skin a milimeter away.

"Do you date the keeper?" Marcus's whisper blow his ears, and Percy's face feel warmer.

"What?"

"You. And Wood, are you two dating?"

Percy's blushing harder.

"No."

"Do you fancy him?" Marcus really tempted to tease the boy and see his opportunity.

But Percy keep silent, and turn his head away. The blush has creep all over his face and neck. So, he actually tend into boys too?

"Would I stand a chance for you?" Marcus brazen him self.

"No. No boys would. My family is as conservative as it is. And I hate to break my mother's heart."

Marcus nodds in understanding. He knows their preference has no place in the society. A sad feel creep his heart.

Marcus stand up, and gave his hand out to Percy. They walked back to the castle with entwined fingers.

Marcus brought him to the guests' bed room. The room was warm, but Percy felt like it's too big. They could move the entire Burrow to this room. Luckily he felt exhausted enough so he fell asleep right after his head hit the smooth pillow.

He woke up on the salty cool air and melodic wave's sound. The seagull cried a far.

He stood up and walked to the shower. His hair needed a little brush and it was back to the smooth waving form. He was studying the sermakeup pallet they bought the day before. And considering that just a little pink lip balm and a little powder was enough to conceal his real boyish face. (He just realized that his face is more pretty than handsome. Sight).

He folded the evening dress and pulls out a simple beige sundress and wears it.

Marcus knocked on the door to check on Percy.

The breakfast was delivered to his room. Marcus talked along their continental breakfast.

Marcus gave him a friendship bracelet when they parted. And they acted like nothing happened after that day, until they graduated, and Percy never heard about him again.

It was a full year of terror after the Ministry announced the dark lord's return.

The death eaters were attacking every day. The Ministry was struggling hard to stay intact, while the Order of Phoenix tried to kill the dark lord.

One death eater got caught by the aurors, five of the Ministry's staff disappeared. and some muggles were killed and their body were disposed to the Ministry's nose.

One by one the Ministry staff was disappearing, getting killed or changed side to the death eaters, marked or just vowing their loyalty.

Percy was estranged from his family for almost two years. The first year he was sure the Ministry was right so he had to support Fudge to ease the "rumor."

The second year was an exhausting fight to the death eaters and a dead end negotiation with the Order of Phoenix. Percy hated Dumbledore who acted high and almighty towards the Ministry.

Can't he just be cooperative? After all they were on the same side. The Ministry was not looking for popularity; they were aiming to protect the wizarding population.

Both sides, Scrimgeour and Dumbledore insisted their own methods on each other. And Percy has been stated his loyalty to the Ministry, all he could do, was to do his best to serve the Ministry and the wizarding society. Serving and protecting the Minister himself to keep the Ministry to keep running.

And finally the death eaters ran out of patience to play smooth. They wanted Harry Potter badly, and catching the Ministry's staff giving no better clues.

Scrimgeour cornered, he told Percy to go away, but he could not leave the Minister alone. He has left his family once. He would not be leaving his remaining family again. They've been fighting side by side a year long. He taught Percy a lot of fighting skills as a former auror. He was not just a boss to Percy. He was a mentor, he was a father figure.

The death eaters threw them together to a prison cell. A lot of wizards were kept in the other cells. Mostly Percy recognized as the Order's member or the Ministry's staff. They cried to see their Minister becoming a prisoner.

The Minister stay shut and keep the information of Harry Potter to his grave. Percy cried in silence. All his body ached from the beating and curses. They also interrogated him because he is a Weasley. Harry Potter's close friend. He repeatedly told them that he had been cut ties a long time ago.

was it two days, or three, or a week. It was dark all over, and he had been tortured over and over, he lost the track of time.

The cell's doors were yanked open. Somebody lifted his body and swung Percy's arms over his shoulder, and walked out the cell.

It was dark cold summer night.

Outside the building he was trapped, in the woods. The building was a manor.

The death eater picked him, apparating away.

They arrived outside a castle. The Flint's castle. Gloomier than he was visiting.

The man, who picked him, pulled his mask. Marcus. He supported Percy to a room, and let him laid down on the bed..

He is wake up in the salty air and the melodic waves sound. No seagull cries were heard. Even the sea was gloomy and foggy, only a faint sun light going through the bedroom's window.

Marcus came into the room and set a breakfast tray. A potion bottle lay near the tea cup.

"Eat and take a bath. They're waiting for you."

Marcus's face was dark and grim. His sleeves rolled up. A skull and snake mark drawn on his wrist.

Percy still remember Marcus was chatting just like another normal boys about his family, his live, his beloved beach in the shore under the castle's cliff. Percy want to ask why he joined the death eaters. But he realized sometimes peoples has no choice.

"Who?"

"The new Minister."

"Why?"

"They need your skill to run the Ministry. You've been used to the job anyway."

Percy nodding slowly and start eat his breakfast. The soft bread feel coarse in his tongue. He can not think what jam its has. The tea is bitter. And the potion is hot.

He go to the shower, and wear the suit they provide after.

Marcus escort him and they're flooing to the Ministry.

Percy's office as well the Minister office still messed up from the last time they arrested them. Percy start clean up and tiddy up the place while Marcus explained for Percy's savety term.

The Minister as the publict figure will under the total imperius charm. Percy must cooperate to run the Ministry. He will under close monitor of a death eater, Marcus in the charge, to run his job. He could not escaping because they has been put a curse on him, he could not run away from Marcus, unless he's dead.

Percy work at his best, even some of the job are tearing his heart down.

He have to type letters and news releases the death eaters scribed for the Ministry. He has to guide the imperiused Minister to legalized letters, decrees, and all the mean regulation to erect the pureblood supremacy.

Percy not fear of dead. But he decided to be cooperative because he could protect more in his post. He may not able to stop them making the mean laws, and Percy close his eyes tight. But when he is in total awareness, he could run the Ministry as normal as possible. There still a lot of Ministry's staff who is not the dark lord's followers. They need to work because they have family. There wizards outside the Ministry who need the Ministry's services. They need the floo network, Hogward and St. Mungo. And the Gringgots's cooperation the Ministry usually maintaining.

As limited as the services available, that will still better rather none at all. And Percy must stay to hold those smallest part in places. He could even still monitoring his father. Save and sound in his office. If something happened to his family, he will know soon. His family may not want him back, but they still his family. He could not protect them, but knowing they are save, is enough for him. Even his father still glaring his hate each time they meet. Its okay. Percy just stay to ensure him got his salary on time. Their family has no gold filled fault in Gringgotts, but they need money to keep fight, or hide, or what ever. His father may not recognising this small effort of him, but he doesnt care. He knows he is not a hero and will never be one. He needs no recognition. He just need to be able to do something for them.

Marcus ask him wether he want to use his wish. Percy told Marcus his wish, he wish Marcus find a way to protect his sister in the school. Marcus grant his wish. He sent a house elf to Hogward, to keep Ginny save. As save as she could be in the new death eater's regulated school.

Now his relation with Marcus is pure guards and prisoners. No wish debt left.

One day Marcus bring Percy to the Flint's castle. He bring a paperbag.

"I want to meet Pat." He said slowly, and sit in front of the window.

Percy's glancing the paper bag. It's the blue dress they bough years ago, and his wand. He bring it to the shower and changed his suites to the dress, and magicking his hair long. Its curly without the hair ironing. He applied the face powder and the pink lipbalm.

He meet Marcus by the window.

"I was fall in love to Pat." He said in dreamy face. He reach Percy's hand, and hold it tight. He put a potion vial and a key shaped pendant to Percy's hand.

He hug Percy. And his tears warm dripping to Percy's shoulder.

Percy feels Marcus is morphing. His dark skin get paler. His stoick body grow taller and thiner.

Marcus is morphing into Pat.

"Drink this, and bring my body to my father. Show him you had killed Pat. And go away."

"What do you mean?"

"You could not go unless you dead. Or I dead. You must go away. They will attack Hogward. You must want to protect your sister? Go and protect her."

"No, dont die..."

"This is the only way to break the curse they put on us."

Percy's tear start dripping. He want to go. But he doesnt want Marcus died.

"Lets go together..."

"I can not. I am a Flint. I have obligation just like you the Weasleys have to the light."

"You have no obligation to die!"

"Shut up Pat. This is what our family honor. We're loyal to our allegiances. Or die. I can not go with you. The dark lord magic is really strong. I will not able to resist to fight you. I cant fight with you. They are my family, and friends. I cant fight them. All i can do just not fight you."

"No."

"I'm happy. What else I want unless to die in my love's hug."

"No! Listent to me! Dont you dare to die! My brother is a curse breaker. He will help us banish the curse. Stay with me..."

"Do you love me?"

"I am not. But I dont want you die."

"Its all right if you dont love me. Do what i told you, please?"

"No!"

He's smilling, he touch Percy's lips, and he bring the fingers that touched Percy's lips to his own lips.

His hands loosened. And his eyes closed.

"No! Wake up! Wake up!"

Percy shake his body, and his hand stumbled on the glass in the window shill. The glass fallen and break. The liquid inside it was poison.

Percy's still cried but he knows Marcus had planned it for him. He gulped the potion in the vial. He feel his self morphing. Into Marcus.

He changed their cloth. He slide Marcus's wand to his pocket and hide his own inside his shirt. He pick Marcus's dead body and run to the studyroom.

Janus Flint only give him a side glance, and told him to take care the body while he prepared his self to participating in the war.

Percy run out the castle and apparating down to the beach. He burried Marcus in his childhood beloved beach.

He's apparating to the Ministry, spread the war's news to the peoples he knows still siding with the Orde, or at least, againts the Dark Lord. He sent them all out and lock the Ministry down to prevent any further missuse.

The floo network shutted down. No wizards will able to use the floo. No good wizard could. Neither the death eaters. He is not a hero, and he will never be one. But he could slow the death eaters down.

The Ministry staffs spreaded all arround. Apparating away or ride their brooms. Some go securing their own family. Some determined to fight, go to the Hogsmeade as the closest place to the Hogward.

Percy's apparating away to Hogsmeade.

He's come just right on time. Just right in the middle of his family. Under the death shadow spreaded over all of them, Percy's forgeting his rage on their refusal to him. He just want to be with his family. He muttering a weak appology, not so sure they could understand and could forgive him.

They forgive him. And they fight with him. They fight their best. They lost their son and brother but they still figt with all their might.

Its been a month after the battle. They're all sad over many death.

Percy has another death that only his self know. Marcus. Sacrificing his self to freed Percy. He is not a war hero. He is just Percy's hero.

Percy make a simple altar to make an ofference for him. He pray to all the Divines or any Allmighty to forgive Marcus and give him a good after live.

Percy was absentmindly play his key shape pendant when Bill aproach him. Then Bill told him what key he hold. Its a Gringott's deep vault key.  
Bill escort him to open the vault.  
Marcus Flint leave him a will. There is a boy named Patric. He is a boy Flint has with a surrogate muggle mother by the test tube technology.  
Marcus appoint Percy as the boy's magical guardian.  
Percy deliver the red-curly haired boy to the Flints and introduce him as Patricia and Marcus's son.


End file.
